Littlepip va al Supermercado
by Wind FNX
Summary: Littlepip no encuentra sus preciados pastelillos de arroz en la despensa, por lo que "decide" ir a comprar más al Supermercado, pero esto no será una experiencia muy agradable para ella. TRADUCCIÓN REALIZADA POR MÍ DE LA HISTORIA 'LITTLEPIP GOES TO THE GROCERY STORE' ORIGINALMENTE PUBLICADA POR OPUSCULE EN FIMFICTION.


**La siguiente historia no es de mi autoría, es una traducción del trabajo del autor _Opuscule_ en Fimfiction. Puedes encontrar la historia en inglés como _'Littlepip Goes to the Grocery Store'_.**

* * *

Littlepip va al Supermercado

Suspiré, buscando por al menos quinta vez entre los estantes de la despensa —Velvet, ¿dónde están mis pastelillos de arroz?—

—¡No sé, yo no me los comí!— Gritó Velvet desde la otra habitación —Si no hay en la despensa, ¡tendrás que ir a comprar más!—

Mi ánimo, ya apagado por no poder disfrutar de mi bocadillo favorito, se desplomó aún más —Ughhh, ¿no puede ir Calamity esta vez?—

—Yo fui la última vez, Littlepip— Calamity habló desde el estudio, ovaciones y comentarios provenientes de la televisión lo acompañaban —Es tu turno de hacer las compras... Oye, traeme un micelio milagroso, ¿quieres? Funciona muy bien para las picaduras de pezuñas, y las mías están muy mal últimamente... ¡Oh, vamos, árbitro! ¡Eso fue falta!—

—¡Homage!— Grité, esperando que al menos ella me salvara de esta excursión en solitario —¡Tenemos que ir de compras!—

—¡Ahora no!— Homage respondió para mi desgracia —¡Me estoy preparando para grabar mi podcast, ya conoces mi agenda!—

Velvet apareció en la entrada de la despensa, sosteniendo un pedazo de papel con su magia —Aquí está la lista. ¡No olvides la leche!—

Solté el gruñido más largo, más fuerte y más dolorosamente gruñón que pude reunir antes de arrebatarle la lista de compras a Velvet —¡Bieeeeeeeeeen-uh!—

* * *

Pude sentir un ceño frunciéndose en mi rostro incluso antes de entrar por las puertas corredizas de 'Absolutamente todo'. La cadena de supermercados técnicamente no tenía _absolutamente_ todo, pero tenía muchas cosas, una de esas cosas eran los pastelillos de arroz, y era el lugar más cercano trotando.

 _"Trotando"_ por supuesto, fue un término generoso. Fue más como una caminata. ¿Por qué nadie en casa alguna vez pensó en invertir en una furgoneta? Nunca lo sabré.

Una vez terminé de luchar con el carrito de las compras para liberarlo de la pila, finalmente me dispuse a echar un vistazo a la lista para ver qué tenía que recoger. Parecían los alimentos habituales. Hice una nota mental para recordar la crema antimicótica de Calamity, un término que se ha negado a usar para su específico producto. _"La crema antimicótica es para ponis con casco de atleta"_ , decía, sin siquiera intentar ocultar su expresión de desdén. _"Lo que uso, este... Micelio milagroso, es algo especial. Tiene todo tipo de productos químicos revolucionarios que rehumectan la piel y absorben las cosas desagradables que entran en esas partes difíciles de limpiar de tu casco, ¿sabes de qué hablo? ¡Justo en la ranilla, de eso estoy hablando!"_

Bufé mientras tomaba una botella de mi acondicionador favorito del estante. Calamity era demasiado susceptible a los reclamos salvajes de los anunciantes.

—Espera, ¡Veinte por ciento más de poder de limpieza con cada uso, garantizado!— Exclamé entusiasmada, leyendo la etiqueta —¡Demonios que sí!— Inmediatamente coloqué diez botellas en el carro mientras leía el siguiente artículo en la lista: café molido para Velvet. Ella había dicho recientemente que Xenith le había propuesto la idea de tomar café en vez de té, por lo que quería probar uno de los sabores más suaves.

Cuando comencé a buscar por los estantes y comparar los distintos sabores, tratando de encontrar lo que Velvet había escrito en la lista, un pensamiento me golpeó. Eché un vistazo alrededor para asegurarme de que el pasillo estuviera vacío, excepto por mí misma. Volví mi atención a los estantes frente a mí, levité una bolsa de avellanas y un paquete de ese extraño tipo de nuez moscada que dudo que alguien realmente beba, pero que de alguna manera se vende, (durante mucho tiempo he sospechado de una conspiración en todo el país). Seleccioné de diferentes tipos y marcas hasta que tuve ocho bolsas diferentes de café, todas dentro de mi alcance telequinético, dando vueltas a mi alrededor.

Asentí con aprobación, agitando mis cascos enérgicamente hacia las luces artificiales en el techo. _"Soy... ¡La Reina del Café!"_ Pensé.

Percibí algo por el rabillo del ojo, desplacé mi vista hacia el final del pasillo para encontrarme a un potrillo y su madre mirándome. El potro tenía un casco en la boca y parecía que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no echarse a reír, mientras su madre se veía horrorizada.

Me voltee por un momento, luego acomodé el café que todavía estaba orbitándome encima y que no iba a comprar en los estantes lo más rápido que pude y escapé de ahí.

Continué cargando el carrito con menos momentos de, uh, 'autocomplacencia', en lugar de eso, me apresuré a ubicar y depositar los artículos que me faltaban en mi carrito con una precisión milimétrica. Sintiéndome un poco atrevida, incluso tomé la iniciativa de comprar dos cajas de jugo de uva con un descuento al dos por uno. _"Voy a impresionar a Calamity con estos ahorros que estoy haciendo"_ , pensé para mis adentros. _"Bien, lo siguiente en la lista es... pan"_. No estaba segura de por qué era tan importante que tuviéramos más pan mientras la tostadora estuviera rota, pero bueno, no fue mi culpa. Agregué el artículo de mala gana a mi carrito mientras avanzaba por el pasillo.

Un destello de pánico se apoderó brevemente de mí mientras buscaba en los estantes hasta que encontré el correcto: nuestra habitual marca de trigo integral. La alcancé con mi magia, que se iluminó con un brillo verde en el mismo momento en que un casco rojo la tocó. Seguí la extremidad a su fuente, y me encontré mirando a un semental terrestre con una melena negra y ojos azules.

Nuestras miradas conectadas. Él entrecerró sus ojos. Yo le devolví la mirada. Él me comenzó a mirar ferozmente. Bajé mi cabeza, sin romper el contacto visual, inhalando aire caliente a través de mi nariz. Él escarvó en el suelo con su pata trasera.

—Disculpa...— Escuché a nuestro lado. Levanté la vista para ver a un pegaso moreno impaciente, mirándonos —Tu carrito está estorbando—

Retrocedí, y él se inclinó entre nosotros para tomar del estante debajo de él una hogaza del mismo pan con el que el semental rojo y yo nos habíamos paralizado. Dándonos una última ceja arqueada, el pegaso salió del pasillo.

Regresé mi atención al pony de tierra, solté el trigo entero en mi agarre mágico y tomé otro del estante inferior. Lentamente comenzamos a movernos el uno al otro, estirando nuestros cuellos, desafiando al otro a mirar hacia otro lado hasta que ambos estuvimos fuera de la línea de visión del otro.

Eventualmente, el pony de tierra rojo desapareció al dar la vuelta en la esquina, y dejé escapar un suspiro que no sabía que había estado sosteniendo antes de dirigirme en la dirección opuesta, hacia los cajeros.

* * *

—¡Por fin!— Suspiré mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí, llevando conmigo el montón de bolsas.

—¿Eres tú, Littlepip?— Llamó Velvet desde la otra habitación —Dame un minuto y ayudaré a guardar todo—

—Gracias, Velvet, se aprecia— Le dije, caminando hacia la cocina y abriendo la nevera para rellenarla con algo de mi botín. Velvet se me unió y juntas cargamos la despensa con alimentos.

—No hay forma de agradecerte por hacer esto— Dijo Velvet mientras ponía la última zanahoria en su cajón —Fuiste de gran ayuda hoy—

Sonreí ante el cumplido —Oh, no fue nada en verdad—

Velvet asintió —Aún así, eso merece reconocimiento. ¡Y ahora puedes disfrutar de tus pastelillos de arroz!—

Mi sonrisa se congeló en mi cara.

—... ¿Littlepip?—

No me moví. Ni siquiera parpadeé.

—Littlepip, ¿olvidaste comprar tus pastelillos de arroz?—

—¡AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!—

 _EL FIN_

* * *

 **Bien, una pequeña historia que me gustó y quise compartir con ustedes. Como ya dije, la historia no es mía, yo sólo me encargué de traducirla, todos los derechos van para el autor. Pienso empezar a traducir fanfics de Fimfiction, y esto fue una prueba para ver qué tal se me da, no sé qué opinen. ¿Estuvo lo suficientemente entendible? ¿Hubo alguna parte en donde se notara una traducción medio rara? Ustedes dirán.**

 **Sin más, mi nombre es Wind Fénix y nos vemos a la otra.**


End file.
